


Bloodlust

by xblightning



Series: Adam du Mortain x Frankie Fairbanks [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Dark Adam, F/M, Poison, Poisoning, rip detective, the detective is almost used as a bloodbag once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xblightning/pseuds/xblightning
Summary: Then his fangs, razor sharp, are grazing her skin, and she goes completely still as a sudden, primal panic seizes her.He won’t hurt me,she tries to tell herself.He couldn’t.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: Adam du Mortain x Frankie Fairbanks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157789
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> a quick little drabble based on that dark nate drabble mishka wrote a while back on her patreon.
> 
> follow me on tumblr @blightning :)

By the time Frankie leaves the office and returns to the warehouse, it’s late. Late enough that the rest of Unit Bravo have all retired to their rooms to do whatever it was vampires did instead of sleep, and the only light she has to guide her through the dark, empty halls is the soft yellow glow of the kitchen.

Even though she’s grateful for the light, Frankie sighs. Felix has a bad habit of leaving the lights on in every room he leaves, a little quirk of his that has irked her ever since she moved into the warehouse full time. Thankfully the Agency is the one paying their electricity bill, not her, but still.

In the kitchen, she notices the pile of dishes sticking out of the sink and groans. Being the only one living here who eats actual food, she knows all of those dishes are hers—and they really need to get done before Nate goes mom-mode on her.

Luckily for her, the work goes by fast—her mind is on other things—and when Adam enters the room, Frankie is drying off the last few plates. He says nothing, just stands in the doorway watching her.

“I know it looks like I’m only now washing these week old dishes,” she says, breaking the silence. “But it’s just an optical illusion.” She smiles at him, not really expecting him to smile back, because, well, he’s _Adam_. But something about the way he just stares at her is unnerving. She shakes off the thought and goes back to drying a plate. “Did you need something?”

He doesn’t answer. Which is fine, because again, it’s Adam. Frankie is looking around for a clean towel to dry her hands with when she bumps into him.

“Watch it,” she chuckles. He’s standing right behind her. When had he even moved? “Hey, have you seen another—”

It all happens in the blink of an eye. Adam crowds her against the sink until the edge of the counter is digging into her hip bones painfully. She lets out a surprised oof and tries to slide out from between them, but Adam’s hands drop to the counter on either side of her, caging her in.

“Adam? What…”

He nuzzles her hair. Right above her temple, with his nose and maybe even his lips, and her breath catches. He brings one hand from the counter where it cages her to spread over her belly, and Frankie is not small, but his hands are so big that they cover her entire torso, and his thumb—

It’s brushing against the underside of her breast, and—

_Oh._

Frankie should want this. She does want this, god, she’s wanted it for so long, but there’s something wrong with him. Not just because the Adam she knows would never touch her like this—something she really doesn’t want to dwell on, because ouch—but because she’s spent enough time watching him to notice the difference in the way he’s moving and in the intensity of his gaze as he looks at her.

This doesn’t feel like Adam. No, everything about him in this moment screams predator.

She places a hand on his arm but he doesn’t budge. “Adam—”

“Shhh.” His hand leaves her stomach and climbs up, pushes her hair behind one shoulder to uncover the base of her neck. “You smell so good. I can’t…” His breath is hot on her skin, and Frankie shivers.

Then his fangs, razor sharp, are grazing at her skin, and she goes completely still as a sudden, primal panic seizes her. _He won’t hurt me,_ she tries to tell herself. _He couldn’t_. But her heart is beating fast and she can’t breathe and oh god, she’s been here before, with another vampire in another warehouse, but it felt just like this.

“Adam, please,” she says, her voice tight with fear, and he is—he is kissing her. There.

“It’s alright,” he says against her skin in a voice that’s not his own. It’s robotic, detached, and she wonders if he’s trying to use his pheromones to calm her down, just like Murphy did with his prey. With her. “It’s me, Francine.”

“No it’s not,” she says, and tries to push away from him, but all her struggle serves to do is irritate him. He growls deep in his throat and grabs her neck, forcing her head to the side.

Frankie tries to gasp in a panicked breath, but she can’t breathe. “Please,” she chokes as his grip tightens, clawing at his wrist. If he hears her, he gives no indication.

Adam’s teeth close around the flesh of her shoulder, but before he can break skin, there’s a shout from across the room. Motion flashes in the corner of her eye and then Adam is being torn away from her and shoved against the furthest wall by Nate.

Mason and Felix are there in an instant, alerted from across the warehouse by Adam’s furious snarl. Mason is beside Nate in an instant, helping him contain Adam.

“Get her out of here, Felix!” Nate shouts as Adam tries to surge towards her. “As far as you can take her!”

She turns and Felix is there, pulling her to her feet. “C’mon, let’s get out of here!” he says, tugging her towards the door. With a final glance at Adam, she leaves.

As they hurry through the warehouse and outside, all she can do is hope that they will be enough to subdue Adam.

“What‘s wrong with him?” Frankie asks as she gets into the passenger side of her car. She’s too shaken to drive, so she’s leaving that to Felix.

“There’s something wrong with the blood the Agency provided,” Felix explains as he starts the car. “He’s been poisoned.”

Her eyes widen in alarm. “ _Poisoned_?”

“Well, kind of. I don’t know. Nate says it’s some kind of additive that increases a vampire’s bloodlust. The urge to feed is overwhelming. And with your blood, well, under that kind of influence I bet it’s irresistible.”

Frankie reaches a hand up to her neck unconsciously, to the place where Adam’s fangs had been only moments ago. Felix’s eyes follow the movement with a worried look.

“Did he… hurt you?” the young vampire asks quietly.

“No,” Frankie says quickly, looking out the window to avoid his sympathetic gaze. “No, he just scared me, is all.”

“Oh, yeah. Something I’m sure our fearless leader will spend days brooding over, as soon as this poison wears off.” She grimaced and Felix quickly amended, “Hey, it’s gonna be okay, Frankie. Adam will be fine.”

“I know,” she says, but as she watches Wayhaven disappear in the rear view mirror, she knows it’s not true.


End file.
